<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not again by Pinxku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883887">Not again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku'>Pinxku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCIS Tony DiNozzo angst mostly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Jethro Gibbs, Hurt Tony, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Sad, Tony DiNozzo &amp; Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Worried Jethro Gibbs, for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets shot.</p><p> Gibbs can't lose another child.</p><p> Father/Son relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCIS Tony DiNozzo angst mostly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just put the gun down Lieutenant! There is no way out!"</p><p> </p><p>"Agent Gibbs I don't think you understand. I am not planning on getting out alive. I will die. But not before I finish this"</p><p> </p><p>Tony stood little left behind his boss. His service weapon steadily trained on their suspect while he nervously watched this exchange between his boss and their suspect. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes flittered between them waiting for one make the move. And from where he stood it looked dangerously like their Lieutenant was about to put a bullet in his boss any minute now. Like he would let that happen. He stood in anticipation ready to shoot or jump to protect his boss while letting the said man try to defuse the situation. </p><p> </p><p>"You took me my son Agent Gibbs. There is nothing left for me to live for and for but before that, I will have my revenge!" </p><p> </p><p>"Lieutenant I understand you are angry. But killing me won't bring him back. He was killing innocent people he had to be stopped. As a Lieutenant, you must understand that" Gibbs tried to reason while subtly moving forward. </p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP! My son was a good person! And you took him from me!" the man shouted. Tony could see he was getting more unstable by the second. </p><p> </p><p>"Lieutenant-"</p><p> </p><p>"NO! No... I will have my revenge and I will have it NOW!"</p><p> </p><p>Within a blink of an eye, the shaky gun that was trained on Gibbs steadied and went off simultaneously with Gibbs and Tony's guns.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence as a soft thump was heard and the lieutenant fell to the ground. Two bullets holes in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs lowered his own weapon an inch letting the moment sink in and assessing himself. There was no pain except gurming in his gut. Did the lieutenant miss?</p><p> </p><p>His attention returned to their suspect who somehow was not yet dead. The man was looking at him. A chill passed in Gibbs and the pain in his gut flared as he saw that he was smiling at him. Not a nice smile. A cruel malicious smile that held victory. Why???</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed silently croaking out "Now you will feel the pain I felt" with that he slumbered down and didn't move anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs frowned down at that and turned to look at Tony when suddenly his gut was filled with dread and understanding filled him as his SIC whispered silently. "Boss?" and started to fall forward.</p><p> </p><p>-ω-</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt dazed. There was hot pain in his gut. It was so sudden Tony almost fell backward but somehow kept standing. There was talking but he couldn't understand what was said. the rational part of him understood. He had been shot. But it was crushed under a wave of agony. The boss should be told about this and so he tries to say something but all he could manage was a weak "Boss" before the world was tilting and hey why was the floor lunging forward all of a sudden?</p><p> </p><p>Someone shouted his name and just as he was sure he was going to have a nice and close heart to heart with the pavement two strong and familiar hands were wrapping him up into their embrace and he was being lowered down.</p><p> </p><p>His daze was rudely interrupted as the hands then pressed down on the wound and the world wasn't fuzzy anymore as agony washed all over his body and all he could do was scream.</p><p> </p><p>-ω-</p><p> </p><p>Gibbs flinches as Tony lets out a blood-freezing scream of pain. He mutters apologies as he presses down harder to stop the blood escaping the body that needs it. Rule 6 be damned.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Tony hold on son. Help is coming. You're not allowed to die yet remember?" he was babbling and he knew it. It was so un Gibbs like but all he could think in his head was the mantra that played.</p><p> </p><p>'Not again. Not another child. Not again'</p><p> </p><p>He was feeling panic. Cold uncontainable panic and fear that threatened to paralyze him.</p><p> </p><p>He had been barely able to understand to call for help after he was barely able to catch the younger man. The ETA was 15 minutes but god damn it there was so much blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Not again please" he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Tony couldn't die yet! He had so much planned for the young man. They were meant to go watch a game next week. Tony had been so adamant about it and honestly, he had been waiting for it too.</p><p> </p><p>He had planned to give the team to him after he retired. The boy would lead it well. There were still so many things unsaid and undone. So many moments stolen and gone forever.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Tony stay with me keep your eyes open"</p><p> </p><p>Tony was looking at him dazed and pained.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss... Hurts" he mumbles as his eyes drooped. Where was that ambulance god damn it?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Tony I know just stay awake it's gonna be okay son you're gonna be just fine"</p><p> </p><p>He could hear the sirens. Just a little more!</p><p> </p><p>"Don't close your eyes, Tony! TONY!"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad..." Tony breathed out before he went limp.</p><p> </p><p>"Nonono Tony wake up!" not again, not againnotagain!</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a flurry of movement. People trying to move him, move Tony, ambulance, sirens, medical terms.</p><p> </p><p>All he could think about was how pale and Cold Tony was. All the blood that was everywhere. So much blood. Tony's blood.</p><p> </p><p>Someone was talking. There was a blanket. Stupid orange blanket. Someone was guiding him to the chair. Washing away the blood. Tonys blood. From his hands.</p><p> </p><p>After hours he snaps out of it. He never realized the team was here. They were all scattered around the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>"Duck?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah Jethro back with is I see"</p><p> </p><p>"How is he?" please please, please.</p><p> </p><p>"He is still in surgery. He lost a lot of blood-"</p><p> </p><p>"Will he make it?" he interrupts.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... Young Anthony is strong he will fight" it doesn't go unnoticed how Ducky hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence. Gibbs manages to quiet the mantra somewhat and create a world of small hope. Tony will be fine. He will fight. He is not allowed to die yet.</p><p> </p><p>He springs up when the doctor comes out with the news.</p><p> </p><p>"Family of Agent Anthony Dinozzo?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's us"</p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry to tell you but he didn't make it"</p><p> </p><p>Agony fills him as his world shattered. He falls to his knees as it courses through his body. Breaking through every mask and wall. His composure destroyed like his heart, mind and his world. </p><p> </p><p>Sob rips out of him. </p><p> </p><p>He lost another child. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I didn't mean to kill him. It just happened to fit so perfectly . </p><p>I might do a part 2 to fix it.</p><p>I love their dad Gibbs and Son Tony</p><p>Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and  kudos those make me happy! Prompts are also welcome.</p><p>Tumblr: @pinxku22</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>